


A Jerza drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Almost A Songfic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Jellal and Erza</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jerza drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the first verse of Sarajevo by Watsky. I herd it and immediately thought of this ship.

Jellal's POV

After Erza and I married we were the talk of Fiore. Most people who actually knew us were happy for us. Everyone else had a different opinion. They wonder what our parents think, if they don't know that we don't have any. And they wonder how we'll raise our children. Some of the braver people I've talked to tell me that Erza is a monster. Others whisper that she's married a villain. But when I look at her I don't see dragon scales, I don't see any claws or fangs. All I see is arms that hold and comfort me, beautiful brown eyes that understand. And when she closed those eyes for the final time no pipers came. 

I know that we had a love that's truer than a magic sniper's aim. 

But she didn't die in vain. She saved me and countless other people. She pulled me up from the bottom of hell to the living world. 


End file.
